


Jonerys One Shots

by smolengineer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolengineer/pseuds/smolengineer
Summary: A collection of Jonerys one-shots I have that are sitting, unread, in various electronic folders. I'm just sharing with my readers as you all wait for the next installment of my main fic- Long May We Reign.





	1. Could this really be the end?

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to post a few one-shots I have already written, so that you -my dear readers- have a little bit of something to tide you over as you wait for the next installment of "Long May We Reign". I really appreciate your patience, and apologize for the super long wait… I'm working diligently to make sure the whole story is great and doesn't have glaring plot holes like the oh so wonderful D&D did to us. HOW ABOUT THAT SEASON 8? WASN'T IT AMAZING?! #sarcasmx10000000000000  
> This one-shot is based off of a scenario from a Game of Thrones role-playing group I belonged to, and is unrelated to my fic, "Long May We Reign". A little bit of backstory so that a few details won't be so confusing- this takes place about two years or so after the dead have been defeated and Jon and Dany are crowned King and Queen. They live within the Red Keep in King's Landing.  
> Dany's dragons are Drogon, Rhaegal, and Rhaellara (I changed Viserion to a female dragon in this role playing group so that we could have them reproduce!) Jon has a dragon named Serrax.  
> All the other details that are different are explained within the narrative, so I won't spoil anything else here! I hope you enjoy :-) Please comment, ask questions, and/or leave a vote if you liked it! I'll add more one-shots to this as I go through my folders and perhaps write more if the muse strikes.

Jon had been gone for months.

By the seven, now that she thought about it, he had been gone for almost a year.  
They had argued, about something that seemed so trivial now, and she stupidly made the suggestion that he leave for a while- perhaps visit his family in the North or tour the Seven Kingdoms for all she cared. He had made a show of packing a trunk full of clothing and other items, which Dany had dismissed as him attempting to get his way, but she never thought he was seriously packing to leave.

She slept in her own chambers that night, still too irritated to sleep by his side, and was woken up the next morning by Ser Barristan, urging her to see Jon off before he left without a word.  
It had crushed her to know he was actually leaving, and for a moment Dany resolved not to say farewell to him, her stubbornness and pride almost winning out. In the end, her heart won and she raced down to the stables just before he rode off and she wished him well. It hurt to not embrace him before he left, as she didn’t know when or if she would ever see him again. He wasn’t going off to war, however, he was leaving by himself. No guards or companions save for his loyal direwolf, Ghost. Anything could happen, and as angry as she was with him, she did not truly wish harm upon him.  
When she asked where he was headed first he merely shrugged then assured her that he would come back... Eventually. And then he was gone.

Time seemed to crawl by and she found herself longing for a raven telling her of his whereabouts. First, it was from Harrenhall and Riverun, then the Twins and Winterfell some time later. Eventually, a raven came from White Harbor and then Dorne.

There was a part of her that had longed to write to him and apologize for their fight, begging him to come home. However, her pride wouldn't allow that, save for a quick response to let him know she had received his raven and to wish him well on the next leg of his journey. It was a battle of pride and wills, and they were both winning and losing at the same time.  
So she sat on the Iron Throne, tapping her fingers impatiently while listening to yet another petitioner drone on about this or that. Ten long months of immersing herself in petitioners and paperwork and every little task she could find- things normally left to Tyrion and Davos to do, but she needed something, no matter how tedious and boring it was, to help distract her from Jon's absence and keep her mind from wishing he would come home.

Finally, the last petitioner of the day left and Dany sagged against the back of the throne, pinching the bridge of her nose to stave off the headache behind her eyes. Sudden tears welled up- tears from missing Jon so terribly- but she was able to keep them at bay. She MUST, since she had not shared her feelings with anyone but Missandei and Ser Barristan. She suspected Tyrion knew, however, he hadn't mentioned anything about it yet.

When she had composed herself she stood, intending to go take a long relaxing bath, when Davos took a few steps toward her and gave a small bow. "Beggin your pardon, your grace, but I've got news of Jon... Erm... The king." he said, quickly correcting himself. 

"What of him?" Dany asked, hoping to sound somewhat cold, however, the question couldn't hide her eagerness to hear of anything regarding Jon.

"His ship is docking as we speak. The king has returned."

Her heart started racing. Thank the gods he had returned home safely! When she replied she had maintained her calm mask of indifference. As eager as she was to see Jon again, she still was upset and irritated with him, and their council needed to see it. "You all may go meet him if you like, however, your time may be better spent having his chambers prepared for him. I am having a bath before going to bed," she smirked, taking off her crown and gently placing it on the throne. "Missandei?"

The brown-skinned woman nodded and followed her queen to her chambers, fetching servants along the way to have the bath prepared for her.

Let Jon come home and come to her- he was the one who had left after all. 

After dismissing the servants and Missandei, Dany relaxed in the steaming bath, taking extra time to fully scrub herself clean. Not that she was all that dirty, but summer was starting to fully return to the seven kingdoms and after being used to frigid temperatures for a few years, the heat and the slight sheen of perspiration that came with it was going to take some getting used to again.

When she was done she got out and dried off, slipping on her favorite pale blue silk robe- and nothing else- and padded into her bedchamber, wistfully hoping to find Jon there. Enough time had passed for him to have docked and made his way through the keep.

He wasn't there, though. 

With a frown, Dany made her way down the hall to Jon's rooms, silently opening the door and slipping inside. A glance at the bed had her smiling, as Jon was laying on his back, out cold. It must have been a tiring journey for him to have fallen asleep so fast, and although she hated that he hadn't even said hello to her, she couldn't help but be happy he was home once more. 

On impulse, she crossed the room and slid into the bed beside Jon, cuddling up to his side so that she could feel his warmth and smell him- gods how she missed his smell and the feel of him next to her! She otherwise didn't touch him, knowing that when he woke up he would probably feel a small victory at getting her to come to him. 

Let him have that. she thought to herself as she yawned and closed her eyes, preparing herself for sleep. It is the only victory he will have in this fight.

Several hours later she woke as Jon pulled her against his body and nuzzled his way through her hair to the crook of her neck, “Missed me, did ya?” He asked, his voice thick with sleep.

Gods, his voice! How I’ve missed it! Dany thought to herself.

“Perhaps a little” She admitted coyly. “Even if I am still terribly irritated with you.”

She could almost feel him roll his eyes before pulling away enough to look at her properly “Come off that, I don’t even remember what we were fighting about. Ten months is a long time to be away from someone… If you want I’ll admit it. You were right and I was wrong, Please forgive me.”

It was an apology, but it was very insincere.

He forgot? How could he have forgotten? I remember every detail of that argument! She thought to herself. Instead of bringing it back up she said, “You’re just saying that to play nice.”

“And what if I am?” He replied, grinning from ear to ear. “Does it matter? I’m home, we’re together again, and I am conceding defeat to… whatever it was we were fighting about. So there. You can stop being irritated with me.”

“Argument aside, you left, Jon.” Dany pointed out with a small frown. “I suggested it in the heat of the moment as we argued. I wasn’t serious about it when I said it, and I never in a million years thought you would follow through with leaving. To top it off, your letters home were always devoid of warmth, as if you did not miss me at all. Words cannot express how much you broke me with your actions.”

Jon returned her frown and ran his fingers over her shoulder, down her arm and back up again. “I never imagined I would get that frustrated with you.” He admitted, his hand trailing over hers before lacing their fingers together. He brought their joined hands up to his lips and gently placed kisses on her knuckles. “But you made a good point when you told me to leave. The only time I’d ever been south of the Neck was when I first sailed to Dragonstone to meet you. I didn’t see it all, but I saw some of it. I got to see my birthplace… meet the smallfolk of our kingdom who reside outside the city. It was a good experience, and… although I am regretful of the circumstances that led to that, I do not regret the experience itself.” He kissed the back of her hand again, his lips lingering. “I’m sorry, Dany. For everything. I shouldn’t have left in the middle of our fight, and I shouldn’t have been away for so long. Please… I’ll do whatever it takes for you to forgive me.”

Dany couldn’t stop the tears that fell then, all her anger and hurt dissipating as he spoke. She was so choked up that all she could do was grasp his face in response, pulling him closer to kiss him. Their lips collided in a most delicious way and she knew in that moment that she wouldn’t be able to live without him should he leave again.

“Promise me…” she muttered against his lips. “Promise me you will never leave again. No matter how angry we are, no matter how much sense it may make…. Never leave me again. I couldn't take it if you did.”

“I'll never leave you, Dany,” he replied, placing a calloused hand on her cheek and wiping a tear away with his thumb. “You hear me? I am yours and you are mine. No matter where we are in the world, that holds true. I can't promise that I'll never leave King's Landing again, but I can promise that I won't ever walk out on a fight. If I leave, it will be because I have to leave, and not because we are angry with one another.”

Dany nodded, knowing that asking him to stay perpetually was silly. He would leave for tourneys and to visit his family in the North from time to time. She hoped to go with him occasionally, however, she felt more comfortable staying behind to rule. His compromise was something she could live with.

“Good. Now, come here.” He almost growled, his hand snaking around her waist and pulling her against the length of his body. “We've ten months of loving to make up for.”

“Really, Jon? Ten months apart and the first thing you want to- mmmphf!” she was silenced by his lips and she didn't fight it. She had craved his presence, had craved him for so long, she was not about to waste the opportunity. They could catch up on his travels afterward. 

His hands traveled down her body, pulling open the silk robe with a sharp tug to the sash. He immediately kissed his way down to her breasts; his tongue laving her nipple as his fingers pinched and teased the other. 

”Dany…” he moaned hotly against her chest. “I need you…”

“I need you, Jon.” she breathed in earnest. “Just fuck me…. We can go slow later.” 

“As my queen commands.” He replied with a smirk, slipping off the bed and removing his tunic and breeches with amazing speed. When he was completely naked, he crawled above Dany again and wasted no time sheathing himself inside her. 

Dany gasped and arched up into him, the sudden relief of feeling him inside her was enough to bring her to tears. She knew she missed him but apparently did not realize just how much.

“Nnnngh… Dany… I'm not gonna last very long.” Jon groaned out as he began to move. Dany was speechless. She wanted to tell him it didn't matter, that having him back and joining with her, however briefly, meant the world to her. She vowed to never get angry with him again because even one night spent apart from him was too many nights. 

So she let her body respond to him instead of with words, wrapping her legs around his waist as her hands gripped his shoulders, her heels digging into his ass to urge him deeper and harder. 

He responded in kind, driving into her with an unrelenting pace, and he held true to his word- within a few moments his pace faltered, a loud growl escaping his throat as he came. 

Dany was so close to the edge when he came, she slid her hand between them and furiously rubbed her clit, clamping down on him as he pulsed inside her, and she quickly came along with him.

Jon collapsed on top of her, barely able to support his own weight on his elbows, his breath heavy on her neck. Dany trailed her fingers through Jon's damp hair, relishing the feel of him on her, basking in the glow of their reunion. Now that the initial itch had been scratched, she needed to bring up what had started this whole mess.

“Did you truly forget what we were arguing about?” she asked quietly, twirling one of his many curls around her finger. 

Jon huffed and rolled off of her in response, laying on his side to face her. “Are we really going to do this? Right now, of all times?” he asked, eyebrows raised in disbelief. 

She merely nodded in reply, pulling her robe shut and tying the sash as she sat up.

With another sigh, Jon followed suit, sitting up and reaching for his breeches before pulling them on. He crossed the room and poured two glasses of wine, handing one to her as he returned to the bed.

“How could I forget that my wife, the woman I love more than anything, the woman I pledged to be faithful to until the end of our days, suggested that I take another woman to bed to put a child in her, solely because she thinks she cannot have children, on the word of some witch who failed to save her first husband and child?” Jon asked softly, sitting on the edge of the bed opposite from Dany. His tone wasn't angry or accusatory, as it had been all those months ago. He was truly curious. “I still can't wrap my head around that, Dany. You've carried my child once, why are you so convinced that it will never happen again?”

Dany studied the wine in her cup, unable to meet his gaze after he admitted he hadn't forgotten. She hadn't liked even thinking he should take on a mistress, but they were the last Targaryens- it would be a surefire way to ensure their line continued. And yes, he had gotten her pregnant before, but just like Rhaego, little Lyanna had come too soon and died before she could take her first breaths. Even had she not lost Rhaego, the maester had been clear- any subsequent pregnancy she had would be precarious, and it would be a gamble of either the child living, or her losing her life in the process.

“I told you I lost a son before… and then I lost our girl…” Dany replied quietly. “My mother struggled with birthing live children. And then I lived where she did not.” She spared a glance up at Jon who was watching her carefully, his expression unreadable, then took a deep breath before continuing. “I don't know that I can bear losing another child. To see the hope in your eyes die as you hold its little lifeless body. To know that I cannot give you everything a wife should be able to.”

The bed dipped slightly as Jon moved closer to her, and she took the moment to take a large gulp of wine, hoping to stave off the tears that pricked her eyes. 

“I also don't want to leave you in this world alone.” She admitted, clutching the glass tightly with both hands. “My mother died birthing me, and I fear the same fate. Is that selfish of me? If another woman could give you what I could not… as much as I would loathe knowing you must lay with her, I would rejoice and gladly legitimize every single one of your children if it meant our family would not die with us.”

The bed moved again as Jon plucked her glass from her trembling hands and placed it along with his on the nightstand. Then he scooted behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a kiss on her shoulder as he pulled her to him. 

“When you told me you were pregnant, I was scared. I never in my life expected to be a father, and we were in the midst of fighting for our lives... I had not only you to worry about, but the little one we had made.” Jon began, his fingers gently tracing small circles on her abdomen. “And in the end, when we fought the night king, and you fell from Drogon, all I could think of was to push on to get to you, to make sure you were safe. Because no matter what happened, you were the most important thing to me. Not Winterfell, not the North, not the whole bloody world. Just you. 

“A few days later when Maester Wolken told us he couldn't save the baby, our precious baby girl, I admit I was devastated. I kept thinking of what I could have done to save her… And to save you the heartache I knew you felt because I was feeling it too. I felt guilty for letting you join the battle… I kept thinking that had I done something to convince you to stay behind, you wouldn't have fallen and…”

He paused and took a deep steadying breath. “I never once blamed you, Dany. And even if we try a hundred times and lose a hundred babies, I would never blame you or hate you or think less of you. If we are fated to have children, we will have them. But they will be our children, of our blood.”

“And what if I die birthing a child of yours?” Dany asked, trying not to get angry. “You would risk my life just to say we had a child together?”

Jon frowned into her shoulder. “Tell me… How did your labor begin with Rhaego?” he asked, knowing full well what had happened, but needed her to repeat it to prove his point. 

“I-I was pushed and fell down a small hill as some of Drogo's Khalasar fought over the fact that he was ill.” She answered slowly. “I felt ill all day and later that night began to labor.”

“And Lyanna?” 

It was Dany’s turn to frown. What was he getting at?

“I fell from Drogon. Maester Wolkon said I began bleeding as he was treating the rest of my injuries.”

“Aye. Two you've lost, both after falling from a height in a time of high stress.” Jon replied, kissing her neck. “I'm no Maester, but I see a bit of a pattern. Both times everything was normal until you were hurt. So, the way I see it, right now is the perfect time to try again, seeing as how we don't have the threat of the white walkers and aren't in the middle of a feuding Khalasar. We've the best Maester at our beck and call and can take every precaution to make sure you can have a living child. And I'll be damned if you think I am letting you leave this world without me, Daenerys Targaryen.”

Dany gave him a choked out a laugh, the happiness bubbling through her unbidden tears. “How did I get so lucky to have you, Jon Targaryen?”

He smiled to hear her laughing and kissed her neck again. “I ask myself that every day.”

“Make this compromise for me.” Dany suddenly said, sliding her hands over his and holding them tightly against her flat belly. “We will try for another child. If it lives, I will not ask you to find another woman to be the mother of your children. Our child will have the best of everything and will inherit the world.

“If, however, I lose this child… you must consider my request. Our line must continue if the world we are building is to remain intact.”

Jon's embrace tightened around her and he was quiet for longer than she liked. 

“Dany… I… I can't. I’m sorry.” he said quietly, his posture stiff, waiting for her to retaliate. “I think you are being too hard on yourself, and I have faith we will have children. Give yourself a chance at least, before resigning us both to this fate.”

Dany closed her eyes to fight the sting of tears in her eyes, opening them when the moment passed. The fact that he was unwilling to even consider her request or saying that he would just to placate her stung more than she was prepared for. She pulled out of his embrace and slipped off the bed, readjusting her robe to avoid his gaze. If she stayed any longer she would only break down in front of him. 

“It seems to have been a mistake to come to you so soon after you returned. I am glad you are home safely, however, I think it is best we spend some more time apart,” she said, voice shaking. She finally looked up at him and almost lost her resolve at the look of anguish on his face. “Good evening, your grace.” she quickly turned and almost ran from his room, ignoring him calling her name to return.

Once in the hall, she did run, sprinting all the way to her own chamber and slamming the door shut before flopping into her bed and sobbing.

Why was he so resistant to this? She offered a compromise, one that seemed to be a good one in her eyes. If he didn't like it he could have countered with his own. Instead, he flat out refused, which is what started this whole mess to begin with. 

She wanted nothing more than to give Jon an heir… To give him many heirs… and yes, she had been pregnant once with his child, just as she had been pregnant with Drogo's child so long ago, but they both died before they could live, and her outlook was not promising. She couldn't afford to hope only to be crushed yet again and was trying to not only prepare Jon but herself for the inevitable. 

It seemed like she needed a few more hours apart from him to get herself together. Unfortunately, Jon would not give that to her. 

“Daenerys.” his voice came from the doorway and she steadfastly ignored him, lying curled on her side with her back facing him. “Dany… talk to me.” he pleaded, sitting on the bed behind her.

“I have nothing left to say,” she replied quietly, squeezing her eyes shut to force away the tears. “Please, just go... Leave me alone for a little bit. I'll return to your chambers when I am ready.”

She heard him sigh and felt the bed move again as he positioned himself upon it to lay beside her on his back. “I've been gone for almost a full year, Daenerys. You're a right fool if you think I'm leaving your side my first night back.”

Dany remained as quiet as she could, small sobs still wracking her body. His presence was a source of distress, but also one of comfort, so she didn't push. 

She didn't know how long she lay there, crying in silence with Jon by her side before the tears finally dried and emotional exhaustion set in. By the time she woke back up, the first rays of the sun were breaking through the horizon, streaking the sky with pink. 

As she climbed into consciousness, she realized Jon was spooning her, and she warred with herself to pull away from his embrace once more. She finally gave in and willingly sank back into Jon, her arm sliding over his around her waist. He pulled her tightly against him as he woke, sighing softly into her ear. 

“You win,” she said quietly, her fingers stroking his arm. Her mind seemed to have been working while she was asleep, and she had come to the conclusion that she was done pushing against him, more because she was emotionally defeated than she actually agreed with him. Her stubborn Northman had effectively worn down her resolve and she decided to just give in. The only way to truly prove him wrong was to give in to his demands. 

“Dany… It's not about winning or losing.” He replied, his voice thick with sleep. 

“I know,” she replied, turning over to face him, her hand coming up to stroke his beard and look in his eyes. “I'm just tired of pushing the issue. I'm tired of being at odds with you… tired of being frustrated that you just don't understand… I'm tired of being tired. I want to go back to being happy again. I've been miserable this whole past year, and I'm done being sad. So I make you this promise- I will be happy. And we will try for children. From the very first time I told you about not being able to have children, you believed I could. So I place my faith in you, Jon. I hope you don't make me regret it.”

He frowned in return, pulling her hand from his face. “Seven hells, Dany, I don't want you to agree just to shut me up.”

“Jon… I don't want to argue anymore.” She replied. “I’ll do it your way. No ultimatums or compromises. I’m throwing away my stance on taking a mistress or consort. I don't know that I would do well sharing you anyway.” she added with a small laugh.

Jon huffed in frustration, releasing her hand to run his own through his hair. “You are the most frustrating woman on the planet. But I still love you.”

“I still love you, Jon,” Dany said, locking her sadness and unhappiness about the situation away. She hadn't felt the need to lock away her true feelings since Viserys was alive, and she hated that she was doing it now… That the situation made her think of her long-dead brother. She could only hope this wouldn't make her grow to resent Jon as she resented Viserys. 

He leaned forward and tentatively kissed her, just a gentle brush of lips, testing the waters to see if she would accept. 

She did, and she made an attempt to kiss him back, opening her lips as his tongue swiped across them. It must have been convincing enough because Jon pulled her flush against him.

Dany could feel the evidence of what he wanted from her pressed against her thigh through his breeches, but for the first time, it stirred nothing within her. Therein lay the problem with locking the sad feelings away… all other feelings went with it. 

Jon arched his hips against her and his hands began to wander as they kissed, Dany finding her body reacting to his ministrations even if her mind didn't really want it. 

‘Perhaps this is what I need. Just to reconnect with him on a physical level again. That one time was not enough...’ she thought as Jon pushed off his breeches and lifted her leg over his hip, teasing her entrance with his tip. He slowly slid inside and she gasped softly at the intrusion, her channel not nearly as wet as she normally was for him because her mind was not in it. 

“Fuck… Dany…” Jon groaned at the slight resistance he met, then truly looked at her face for the first time since he'd begun and frowned. “What's wrong? You look almost bored.”

“It's fine. I'm just tired.” She lied, stiffly sliding an arm up to his bare chest. “Just… Continue.”

Jon growled in frustration and pulled out of her, rolling to the side of the bed so that he could pull his breeches back up. 

“Where… what are you doing?”

“I'm going back to my chambers to prepare for the day,” he replied angrily. “I'm not going to have sex with you if you don't want it, Daenerys. I'm not your first husband. I'm not a man who only looks at his wife as a broodmare and pleasure house. I’m not a raper, and I don't appreciate being treated as such. When you are through this…. ridiculousness. .. you're going through, and you actually want to lay with me will I share your bed. And not before.” he shrugged a tunic on and then stormed out, angrier than Dany had seen him since their argument many moons ago. 

Dany flopped back into the bed, her arms hugging herself tightly. 

“What am I going to do?”

***  
A fortnight passed since Jon had returned, their duties as King and Queen resumed without a hitch. The kingdom and keep were running smoothly, new trade deals made, plans to host her council left in Mereen well underway. 

It was only the royal couples personal life that was a complete and utter mess. 

Dany had decided that if Jon was going to shun her attempt to let him have his way she would no longer allow it at all. They had quarreled again, this time she told him he must find a queen consort or she would make a decree within a sennight that he was looking. And it was getting close to the end of that sennight. 

Dany sat at the desk in her solar, attempting to pen out the document herself, but couldn't bring herself to write it. Forcing Jon to take another wife would be the final nail in the coffin as far as her relationship with him went. She knew he would never forgive her if she actually followed through with it, but how could she not? Rhaellara had just laid a clutch of eggs, so on top of her three and Serrax, there were now ten dragons, and it was up to Jon to produce more dragonkin to be able to tame and ride them. Otherwise, their dragons were doomed to die along with them as well. 

And who would ensure that the people had their voice heard once they were gone, if not someone from their own family line?

“You look troubled, your grace. Perhaps a short break would do you some good.” Tyrion's voice came from the doorway as he waddled into the room. He carried a decanter of wine and two cups, pouring out generous helpings then offering one to the queen. 

Dany took it and smiled gratefully, gulping down half the cup in one go. 

“Now,” he said, climbing into the chair across from Dany. “While I'm happy that whatever is going on between you and Jon has not affected your ability to rule together, as your friend, I have officially grown tired of seeing you melancholy all the time. So. Tell me what is going on. We are not leaving this room until you come out with it.”

Dany raised a slender brow at her Hand, not entirely surprised with his boldness. She took another drink from her cup and sighed before speaking. 

“When Jon left ten months ago, I had told you it was because we argued and left it at that.” She started slowly, knowing it was best just to come clean with the man. He did have her best interests at heart and had been a dear friend. It wasn't right to keep this from him. “We had argued over… my ability to have children, and how I wanted him to take on a mistress or consort so that the Targaryen line may continue.”

She saw his face twitch as if he was fighting the urge to roll his eyes. “Go on,” he said.

Dany huffed, not wanting to. “When he returned, we tried to come to an agreement on the matter… but I think we only made things worse. I agreed to give it a chance- and if I became with child and it lived past birth, I would drop the subject altogether. However, if the baby did not live, I asked him to consider another woman to carry his children for him, and I would gladly legitimize them all. He… said that wasn't something he could do. We fought some more over it, and in the end, I have given him an ultimatum- find a woman himself or I would make a royal decree and find one for him.”

“Daenerys… do you realize what you'd be doing if you actually follow through with this? I thought you loved him.”

She hung her head in shame. Yes, she knew what would happen. But she was queen, and she knew she had to put the happiness and protection of the Realm ahead of her own.

“I do love him,” she admitted, looking into her cup. “And I know he will never forgive me for it. But I cannot have children. Not live ones, at least. And if the dragons are to remain tame, we need more Targaryens in the world.”

Her Hand was quiet for some time, causing her to finally look at him in question. It was abnormal for him to be silent for so long.

“Do you know how many babies your mother lost between Rhaegar, Viserys, and yourself?” Tyrion asked, his tone clear that he was speaking rhetorically. “Seven. She lost seven babies. Your family is riddled with fertility problems, yet she managed to conceive ten times… five of which resulted in live births and three of which lived past their first year of life.”

“How… Do you know all this?” 

“When we argued on Dragonstone all those years ago about you naming an heir because you could not have children of your own," he replied, pouring then both more wine. “I decided to do some research, spoke to Varys and Ser Barristan who both knew firsthand as well. Just because you have lost children before is no reason to give up fully. As your friend first, and your hand second, I'm imploring you to give up on this consort business. If after a few attempts you and the maesters are sure… then would be the time to address this. Things are finally peaceful. Give yourself a chance.”

“Alright.” She said softly. “Do you think you could arrange a private dinner for him and me? We haven't had a proper meal together in almost a year.” 

“Of course, your grace.”

*****

Later that evening, Daenerys paced in her room, anxiously awaiting Jon. Missandei had informed Dany earlier that he had accepted her dinner invitation, and she spent the rest of the afternoon preparing herself and her room. She had been so beside herself that she hadn't left the room except to hold court or to visit the dragons, and although servants had been in to help tidy up, the room certainly had a very lived-in feel to it. 

As Missandei helped Dany bathe and brush out her hair, new sheets were brought up and the bed remade, the drapes and rugs in the common area all beaten out and freshened up, and all the clutter removed. Food and plenty of wine were placed on the table by her balcony for their dinner, and all the candles had been replaced. She ensured everything was set so that she and Jon would not be disturbed that evening.

If it went as well as she was hoping, no one would want to disturb the couple. And if things went sour… Dany knew she would not want anyone to bother her as she wallowed in her misery.

Just after Missandei helped Dany pull the pale pink gown over her head, the queen dismissed her friend for the evening, thanking her for all her help. 

She felt as though she would wear a hole in the floor with all her pacing, vaguely reminded of the night she met Jon all those years ago. She had been so anxious for that meeting to go well… it was the same here. Except instead of an alliance at steak, this time it was her heart, and she didn't know if she would ever recover if he turned her away. 

“Your grace?” 

She paused in pacing when she heard his voice in the antechamber, and cleared her throat. “In here, Jon,” she called out, a little disappointed that he hadn't used her name. She stamped that feeling out, knowing it would probably take some time to get the familiarity back between them. 

“Apologies for my tardiness, training went a little longer than I…” Jon trailed off as he entered the common area and spotted Dany, his mouth slightly open, eyes trailing up and down her body. Her gown wasn't anything fancy or particularly revealing, but her hair was down like he liked, free of her normal crown of braids, her silver locks falling in waves around her face and shoulders. The pale pink silk dress she wore hung loosely from her shoulders to the floor, her arms and feet bare.

Jon dressed rather casually as well- his dark hair free of the usual leather binding he kept it in, a simple Grey tunic and black leather breeches tucked into his black boots to complete his outfit. 

“It's quite alright,” Dany replied with a small smile. “I hope you're hungry, I had them prepare an elk for you… I… know it's your favorite.”

She indicated to the table behind her and moved to sit at her seat. Jon was quick, taking a few steps over to pull out her chair for her before sitting in his own seat across from her. 

“This all looks delicious. Thank you for having me, Da- your grace.” He said as he began piling food onto his plate.

Dany caught herself mid-frown and took a sip of her wine, then a bite of food. Tyrion had coached her to keep her face neutral, and not let her irritation with Jon's attitude show. They both ate in awkward silence for a few minutes, neither really knowing what to say until Daenerys finally spoke up. 

“To be honest, Jon… I asked you here because I miss you. And… I've come to realize I've wronged you. In so many ways.” she admitted, setting down her cup and fork. She'd planned on waiting a bit to confess, but patience was never one of her strong points, and she needed to know sooner rather than later how badly she had damaged their relationship. 

Jon followed suit, setting down his utensils and listening intently. 

“When I awoke this morning, I had resolved to write the decree to order you to find a consort. I sat for hours, quill poised over the parchment, trying to find the words… but… I couldn't.” Daenerys folded her hands in her lap, her eyes falling to her plate momentarily to avoid his intense gaze. “I know I have irreparably hurt us both with my insistence, and as I sat there I came to realize that if I were to issue that decree, the past fortnight would be how we lived out the rest of our days… ruling together, but… that would be all. This distance between us that I've created- I'm not sure how long I could live like that. I love you, Jon, more than I can express. And… if you will still have me, and for some reason, I cannot have a child, we will find another way to keep the dragons tamed… Another way to ensure our vision for the kingdom stays true… I… Don't care about the line of succession anymore. I just want things back to the way they were between us.” 

Her eyes watered and she fought as long as she could against the sting of tears, but as she looked back up at him and declared her love, the tears fell unbidden.

The entire time she spoke, Jon kept his features impassive, not giving any hint of his emotions. His face seemingly carved out of the ice of the north, a mask she knew well. 

But when she told him she was wrong, that she still loved him, that she wanted things to go back to the way they were, that mask slipped, his face crumbling in a mix of sheer joy and relief. He stood, quickly making his way around the table and pulled her into his arms. He buried his face into her neck, breathing deep. 

Her arms were trapped against his chest, so she fisted his tunic, clinging to him tightly as she sobbed into his chest. Daenerys couldn't believe he was forgiving her just like that. That he would take her back despite how she had hurt him. 

“I can't say that I'm not still angry with you for even thinking I'd abide by such a decree,” he said into her neck, his body beginning to tremble. “But I've been so lost these past few weeks without you. I hated sitting with you in the throne room and at council meetings and then acting as if we didn't know one another outside that.”

“Me too,” Daenerys replied, pulling back from him to look into his eyes, surprised to find them red-rimmed and watery. “I promise to never try and force you into something. I was forced into many things in my life, and it is not right of me to do the same to anyone else, especially you. If we are the last of our house, then so be it. At least we won't go out alone.”

Jon chuckled at that, a hand coming up to tuck her hair behind her ear. “And I promise to never be as unyielding as before. I've had quite some time to realize you were only asking me to consider taking on a consort should our child not make it. Part of me was afraid you wouldn't give yourself a chance if I agreed, but in doing so I forced you into making an even worse decision. Seems I am nothing but a northern fool.”

“Yes. But you’re my northern fool.” Daenerys chuckled, cupping his cheek and pulling him down for a kiss. She sighed softly as he kissed her deeply, melting against him and soaking in his warmth.

“Mmmm… Let's eat something, and then we can make up properly.” Jon said, pulling away slightly. “Yet again we've got lost time to make up for, but if I don't eat, I'll collapse from malnourishment on top of you.”

“Or you could just feast on me,” Dany suggested, biting her bottom lip in anticipation. 

“I could… And I will.” Jon nearly whispered, leaning down so that his lips brushed against the shell of her ear. “You, my queen, are dessert.”


	2. Nowhere left to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot is sort of a "missing scene" from the show. It takes place on the boat back to Dragonstone from Eastwatch after Jon's misadventures beyond the wall.

Daenerys stood at the door of the cabin that was supposed to be hers aboard the ship, a decent sized room with a relatively comfortable bed- a bed currently occupied by the King in the North as he recovered from his fall into the frozen lake. Ser Davos and the wildling, Tormund, had assured them all that Jon somehow avoided any frostbite, and needed only rest to recover, but Dany couldn't help the feeling of hopelessness felt every time she saw him and how unnaturally pale he appeared. 

She had gladly given up her bed for the man, and at first, didn't mind that she'd have to sleep in a hammock below deck- she'd had worse sleeping arrangements before- but the constant swaying of the ship was only amplified within a hammock and her stomach simply couldn't handle it. So she wandered about the ship aimlessly, hoping to find somewhere else relatively warm to curl up, only to find none. The ship was simply too small, and not meant for the number of people they’d suddenly crammed into it.

Jon was sleeping peacefully; he hadn't woken but once, and they'd had a conversation where he all but physically bent the knee. He'd called her his queen. The gesture stirred feelings inside her she'd been working for some time to keep stamped down, but no longer could. After that one conversation, she was determined she would find a way to make the King in the North the king by her side. It was merely a matter of how to propose it to him.

Even such, with all the feelings she now had, it was probably a bad idea to lay on the bed with him, but Dany was dead tired, and Jon was injured and already asleep. What harm could there be in sleeping in her own bed?

Having made her decision, she slipped off her boots and leggings, along with her heavy overcoat, leaving her in just a thick cotton gown, then climbed into bed with Jon, slipping under the furs and laying on her side to face away from him. She shivered at the chill she felt almost radiating from his side of the bed before falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

Dany didn't realize just how cold she'd become until the first rays of sunlight streamed in through the window and hit her face, her eyes opening slowly as she climbed into consciousness. She shivered, attempting to shift in order to pull the furs closer around her to discover she was trapped. 

After taking a deep breath to calm her panic, she realized Jon had merely pulled her to him in his sleep, and she couldn't entirely be upset at the fact that his arms were wrapped securely around her. Nor could she ignore the fluttering in her belly with every breath of his that blew across the back of her neck. She scolded herself at her reaction, now was not the time for such feelings. He had to have subconsciously grabbed her in his sleep is all... he was colder than cold. Dany turned over to face him, her fingers gently tracing the uppermost scar on his chest and noted the color of his skin. Despite how cold he still was, his color had improved greatly in the night, so her sleeping in the bed with him seemed to be doing more good than harm. 

She snuggled in closer, breathing in his scent, smiling as she imagined waking this way every morning, and putting out a silent prayer to any god that would listen that he would accept her proposal of more than just an alliance. Jon responded to her snuggling by pulling her in closer, his arm moving down to her waist and pulled her body flush to his; his forehead now against hers and he muttered out a soft “So warm…” before falling back into complete unconsciousness.

Dany's cheeks flushed, the temptation to lean forward and brush her lips against his overwhelming. He was obviously still fast asleep, he wouldn't know... right? She lay there for another moment, contemplating, deciding against it. No... it was most definitely wrong, and had Jon been awake, his honor wouldn't allow him to take advantage of the situation... this she knew. 

So instead she pulled back as much as she could, straining as she pushed gently against his chest. "Jon... Jon, wake up," she said softly, shifting her hips to get a little more comfortable in his tight grip, her pelvis brushing against him in a way that told her he was definitely beginning to warm up. She knew she needed to get away from him before she embarrassed them both, despite wanting to press into him and explore every possibility their situation presented. “Jon.” She said, a little more forcefully, mourning the thought that any second now he’d wake up and the spell of the moment would disappear. 

And so it was- his eyes slowly fluttered open, a small smile forming on his lips before being replaced by a frown and him pulling away from her, struggling to sit up. “Y-your grace? What… what are you doing?” he asked, voice thick with confusion and sleep.

Dany quickly sat up, motioning him to lay back down, her face warm with embarrassment. “Lay back down… do not worry, nothing untoward happened… I… I am sorry, my lord. There was nowhere else to sleep and I thought you’d be out for some time. I- I’ll go.” She moved to get out of the bed when his hand gently grabbed her wrist. She looked back to him as he lay against the pillows, the small frown still apparent. 

“It’s alright, stay.” He said quietly, his brow furrowed slightly. “If anyone should be leaving it’s me. This is your cabin after all.”

Dany’s heart rate sped up, she could feel the blush on her cheeks inexplicably deepening. “You need the rest more than I.” She replied quietly, but still did not move. “I can dress and find something to do with my time.”

“What can there possibly be to do on this ship?” Jon chuckled, still gently holding her wrist, his thumb absently rubbing the tender skin along the inside. “No offense meant, your grace, but you look as tired as I feel. Stay. It’s not like I am in any condition to take advantage of the situation. Not that I would, at any rate.”

After a few moments of hesitation, Dany laid back down- she was still dead tired- and really she didn’t want to leave his side. This could be the foundation she needed to lay out her plans for a marriage proposal. 

Once she’d slept a little more.

She lay on her side, facing him and smiled. “It is good to see you awake, at least. You gave us all quite a scare.”

“Aye, I’m glad to be awake as well.”He replied with a smile, shifting back to his side as well. Dany loved when he smiled, his whole face lit up. They watched each other for a while in comfortable silence, Dany’s eyelids growing heavier by the minute, and before she knew it, she was asleep once more.

When Dany awoke again, her face was buried in Jon’s neck, his arms wrapped securely around her once more. She wasn’t shivering this time, in fact, she was hot… very hot. His body temperature had risen considerably, and Dany couldn’t complain about where she was. His scent surrounding her, his body firmly up against hers… part of her wondered if she was dreaming.

She shifted a little to stretch as much as she could, trying not to disturb Jon, but once again moved against that part of his anatomy that was reacting to her presence and woke him in the end anyway. He groaned softly, his hips arching into her before his eyes opened wide suddenly, seemingly horrified at his actions. He began to pull away from her and mutter an apology, but Dany had had enough. She was done pretending she didn’t want him, and she was going to put herself out there- damn the consequences.

‘No…” She whispered softly, grasping his shoulder and hooking her leg with his, further pressing their hips together. “Tell me you don’t want this… don't want us and I’ll go, Jon. We’ll pretend as though none of this happened. But if you do, then say you’ll marry me. Be my king. Not in the North, but by my side, on the Iron Throne.”

Jon’s brow furrowed in confusion, his eyes searching her face for any sign of deception but he found none. She was truly in love with the man, and as much as the alliance itself would help her- and him- in the end, she cared not for his title or what he could give her. No, she wanted him and only him and the rest of the world could crumble for all she cared. 

His lips parted slightly as his face relaxed, his hand coming up to cradle her face in his palm. “Yes… Daenerys, gods yes...” He breathed, leaning in to kiss her, a tentative brush of lips at first, before turning into more. 

Dany sighed, pressing into the kiss, into him, her arm sliding up behind his neck and fingers tangling in his curls. His lips and body on hers was better than anything she could have ever imagined, fueling her need for more.

“Jon…” She breathed against his lips between kisses, her fingers tightening in his hair. “Oh, Jon…” And so it continued, a slow exploration of each others body, where she learned every inch and every scar of his, and he learned every sensitive spot from a ticklish one. 

When they finally joined together, Dany nearly cried in relief, her nails digging into his back as he slowly moved over her, his pace eventually picking up until they came as one, each panting out the other's name as if it was the only word they knew. 

Afterward, they lay breathless in each other's arms, Jon tracing gentle circles on her shoulder as she traced the scar on his chest over his heart. She couldn’t think of another place she’d rather be at that very moment and silently thanked all the gods for answering her unspoken prayers.


	3. Your Queen Needs You NOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small smutty one-shot set just after the war with the dead and before marching to KL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I needed a short break from the angst of the next chapter of LMWR, so I wrote this. It's not related to LMWR in any way, shape, or form. It's just a small stand-alone piece. Heads up.... it's SUPER smutty. 3k words of just sex. So... Yeah. Enjoy! (Also as of posting this, it's un-betaed. I've sent it to one of my betas to look over and if they have any changes, I'll update.)

Jon hurried toward his chambers, worried Dany would be cross with him when he arrived. He'd only intended to stay behind for a few minutes after she'd left feigning feeling unwell due to her pregnancy, but Tormund had goaded him into one of his drinking games, and before he knew it, two hours had passed and he was much more drunk than he'd intended on getting. 

Dany had been merciless that evening in teasing Jon from the moment they sat down to feast, playfully rubbing his thigh under the table as food was served, her fingers slowly trailing upward as they ate, her hand gently cupping and rubbing against his manhood during the festivities. He was hard as stone for her and could only squirm in his seat as she tortured him. At the end of the meal she leaned over and sweetly kissed him on the cheek, a mischievous glint in her eyes, before proclaiming she would be retiring early. 

He knew what she really meant- she'd been insatiable for the past sennight once the morning sickness marking the beginning of her pregnancy had abated. Not that he was complaining- the sex had been fantastic, especially after an almost three moon dryspell as she coped with the changes to her body carrying a baby brought. 

Dany had bid everyone a good night before looking at him longingly, then asking him to come check on her soon. He promised he'd leave shortly, and almost made it out the door unnoticed before Tormund got ahold of him. 

Jon dismissed the guards at his chambers for the night and quietly slipped inside, locking the door behind him. He turned to face the room, an apology on his lips, only to find his wife asleep in bed, snuggled up under the furs, a book in her hand. He chuckled softly, some of his guilt easing at the sight. Between preparing to march back south to take the capital, her large appetite for carnal activities, and growing a child within her womb, she was constantly tired and rarely got enough sleep. At least his tardiness to come to bed allowed her some extra time to rest. 

As he undressed, he debated on waking her in order to sate his lust, but ultimately decided to let her sleep. Despite the fact that she'd gotten him  _ extremely _ worked up, he wanted her to get as much sleep as she could. That, and he was sure she would wake him in the morning the same way she'd woken him up the previous four days- with her mouth around his cock, and her hands working his stones, followed by an hour or two of fucking, one way or another. 

Once he was completely naked, he threw a few more logs onto the fire and blew out the candles around the room before easing himself into bed next to her. He gently took the book from her hand and marked the page she was on, leaning over her to set it on her nightstand, then placed a gentle kiss on her temple and layed down, his eyes roaming her face as he did every night before falling asleep. He sighed and closed his eyes, preparing himself to sleep when he felt her shift next to him. 

"What took you so long?" Dany asked quietly.

He opened his eyes to find her staring at him, a small frown on her lips. 

"Tormund," he explained, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek. "He's impossible to get away from once he's made up his mind about keeping you with him. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright," she smiled mischievously, snuggling closer to him and draping her leg over his. "Now you can make it up to me for keeping me waiting."

"Dany," he groaned as her hands wandered down his chest and stomach to take hold of his semi-erect cock. He stilled her hand as she began pumping him, encouraging his manhood to harden. "You should go back to sleep. You rarely get enough of it as it is."

"But I'm not tired anymore…" She pouted then gave him a gentle squeeze. "And I need my king inside me. I've been waiting all day to make love with you again, don't make me wait any longer."

Jon sighed and leaned forward to kiss her, knowing he'd never stood a chance when she decided she wanted him physically. He'd  _ never _ been able to deny her when it came to sex, it was why she was pregnant in the first place. 

Dany hungrily kissed him in return, her tongue tracing the seam of his lips, begging entry, which he eagerly allowed. She moaned as they shifted closer to one another, Jon's hands roaming over her body, appreciating the way her curves had begun to change over the past four moons. 

Her breasts and nipples were slightly larger, and  _ much _ more sensitive than before, her hips had just begun to widen ever so slightly, making the curve of her ass that much more perfect for holding onto as he thrust into her, and what he loved the most was the very slight swell of her belly that had  _ just _ begun to show- proof of the life that she carried within her. It was something that filled Jon with immense pride, knowing the goddess he'd somehow been lucky enough to call his wife was now also the mother of his child. That same swell also filled him with a primal lust, sparking something within him that seemed to want nothing more than to sate his needs all day, every day in bed with her. And as of late, Dany was more than happy to comply. 

"Fuck me, Jon," Dany begged against his lips, attempting to pull him over her. "I need to feel you inside me."

"Not yet," he panted in return, rolling onto his back and pulling her over him so that her knees straddled his hips. "I want to taste you first. And I want that sinful mouth of yours around my cock, too."

Dany frowned down at him, even as her hips rocked against his, causing his manhood to slide through her soaked folds and pulling a growl from his throat. "That'll take too long. I  _ need _ you  _ now _ , my love."

Jon groaned and gripped her hips to still her. This woman would be the death of him. "I've an idea to save time. Turn around, and back up til your pretty little cunt is over my face. We can pleasure one another at the same time."

She grinned and obeyed, eagerly taking his cock into her mouth as he used his fingers to spread her glistening folds open before thrusting his tongue deep inside her opening. Dany moaned around him, causing him to buck his hips slightly. He growled and refocused his attention on her, slipping a finger into her tight channel as his tongue traced circles around her nub and flicked against it. 

"Ohhh… Jon…" Dany moaned, her hand slowly pumping his cock. "More… I need more _ … _ "

He was happy to oblige, sliding in a second and then a third finger, thrusting them in and out of her quickly while his tongue licked and mouth suckled her clit. She gasped and moaned around his cock, doing her best to pleasure him but slowly losing the battle. Jon surprisingly found he was more than alright with that, thoroughly enjoying the new view he had of his lover as she writhed in pleasure above him, her hips undulating with the motion of his hand. Soon he could feel her walls beginning to flutter around his fingers and her body trembled, signaling her impending release. 

"That's it, Dany, let go. Come for me." He encouraged her, going back to work on her clit and causing her to fall off the edge, her hips pushing down against his face and her cries of pleasure filling the room as she came. 

Jon gently rolled her off him as she began to come down from her high, pulling her back up to lay with him, but turning her so that her back faced him as if they were spooning. She glanced over her shoulder at him, confused at the new position. 

"As much as I enjoyed that, I still want you to fuck me, Jon," she advised, arching her hips against him. "You'd better not be going to sleep."

Jon chuckled against her shoulder and placed a line of kisses up her neck, his hand sliding down her body to grasp her thigh and lift it over his hips. "Hardly, my love. I've another position I want to try," he replied, arching his hips into her and groaning as the tip of his cock slid through her drenched folds. He thrust again, trying to sheath himself inside her, but only managing to coat himself in her juices. 

She seemed to understand his intent and reached down between her legs, guiding him inside her. They both gasped as he thrust to the hilt, reveling in how it felt to be so intimately connected. Her hand tightly gripped his forearm as he began to slowly move in and out of her, the hand not holding her leg up sliding under and around her chest to grip one of her breasts. 

"Hold your leg up for me, love," he softly commanded, his fingers gently rolling and pinching her nipple between them as he waited for her to comply. 

She did as he bid, her hand replacing his under her thigh, allowing him to slide his hand down her pelvis to where they were joined so that he could rub her clit. He picked up his pace, his hips thrusting in time with the motion of his fingers massaging her nub, a low growl escaping his throat in response to Dany's cries of pleasure. 

"Oh, Jon… fuck, yes! So good!" she screamed, her free hand gripping the furs in front of her for stability as Jon pounded into her from behind. "Fuck me harder!"

He tried to grant her request, but the position they were in didn't allow for it. "I can't like this," he grunted out, slowing down until he was almost completely still.

Dany whined, arching her back to press her hips into his, her body begging him to continue. Jon only chuckled before pulling out and sitting up, his hands gripping her hips to move her into a new position. 

"Get on your hands and knees for me," he said, gently lifting her hips. Dany looked over her shoulder apprehensively, her teeth worrying her bottom lip. "What's wrong?" he asked, his hand rubbing her lower back, concerned at the sudden change of her expression.

"I… it's nothing," she replied, lifting herself up off the bed onto her hands and knees as he requested, wiggling her hips at him and showing off her glistening cunt. "You'd better get back to work, Jon Snow," she purred, her voice low and seductive as she stared back at him with hooded eyes. 

Jon almost immediately moved to position himself behind her, but his concern over her initial reaction to his request still niggled the back of his mind, and he couldn't let it go. He continued to rub her back as he leaned forward to kiss her lips. 

"It's not nothing, Daenerys," he said softly, running his fingers through her hair. "If you're not comfortable with this position, we can do it a different way," he assured her. 

She shook her head at him, shifting her hips toward him. "It's fine. We'll discuss it later. Right now, I need you to stop talking and make me come," Dany demanded. 

Jon raised a brow in question, giving her another chance to explain, but she merely shook her head in response. He shrugged and gave her another quick kiss, then moved behind her, eagerly lining himself up with her entrance and surged home, causing them both to gasp in pleasurable relief. 

"Fuck, Dany, you're so tight like this…" Jon groaned, leaning down over her back to nip and kiss her shoulder. He slowly began to thrust in and out of her, one hand grasping her hip to hold her steady, the other reaching down to rub her clit as he increased his speed. 

"Ohhhhh….  _ fuck _ , Jon," Dany moaned, her back arching to angle her hips as he began to pound into her harder and faster, the head of his cock hitting a sweet spot deep inside her and causing her body to tremble. Jon straightened up, both hands now gripping her hips so that he could fuck her faster, deeper, and harder than ever before. 

"Mmmmmm…. Yeah," he growled, his fingers digging into her flesh, the sight of his cock disappearing into her from between her arse cheeks turning him on more than he thought it would, and another lewd idea entered his mind. Jon changed his pace, sliding out tortuously slow, then thrusting in hard, his thighs smacking deliciously against Dany's arse several times, causing him to grunt and her to cry out with each thrust in. He leaned back down over her, his hands squeezing her breasts with each thrust. 

"Stop teasing me," Dany whined, arching her hips into his. "Fuck me like you were before… I was  _ so _ close, Jon…"

"Oh, I will," he chuckled, softly kissing the base of her neck. He began shallowly thrusting into her, his fingers toying with her nipples. "I have somethin' else I wanna try, though."

"Tell me," she moaned, her body shuddering with pleasure as he continued to tease her.

"I wanna know what it feels like to be inside that tight little arse of yours," he murmured against her shoulder, pushing all of the way into her and holding still as he awaited her response. Normally, Jon would  _ never _ ask something so perverse of her, but he was hornier than he could ever remember being, and still rather drunk. Add to that Dany's insatiable appetite for sex at the moment, and a small part of him thought he might have a chance at her saying yes. 

That was until she tensed up, her head turning slightly to look him in the eye, her brows furrowed and a small frown adorning her lips. 

Jon glanced away from her, his cheeks reddening in a mix of embarrassment and shame as he imagined how disgusted Dany must be at the thought. He silently scolded himself, realizing he shouldn't have asked it of her, especially not while in the middle of having sex. 

He straightened back up, his hands sliding to her hips as he prepared to pull out of her. "I'm sorry, Dany, forget I asked it-"

"I didn't say no, Jon," she interrupted him, pushing her hips back against him so that they would stay connected. His heart began pounding excitedly at her response, a small bit of hope sparking within him. 

"You haven't said yes, though…" he replied, his right hand massaging her arse cheek. 

"Perhaps… we can try it another time," Dany said slowly, rolling her hips against his to encourage him to move again. "I've heard it can be quite painful without proper lubrication. I'll talk to Missandei about acquiring some oils, and  _ then _ we can try it. For now, let's stick to traditional sex, alright?"

Jon grinned, eagerly rolling his hips into hers. "That's _ more _ than alright, Dany," he grunted, quickly picking up his pace again, both relieved and in awe that the woman he loved was willing to try just about anything with him. 

Dany moaned beneath him, dropping her upper body down onto the mattress, her face turned to the side against her pillow, eyes closed in bliss as Jon began hitting the sweet spot deep within her again.

"Ooohhhh yesssss…" she moaned out, her hands fisting the furs as he pushed her closer and closer to an orgasm. "Just like that, Jon…  _ Fuck _ yes!" 

He smirked, his ego being stroked by her moans. He pumped into her hard and fast, his hips almost a blur as he fucked her into the bed, determined to make her come soon as his own pleasure built. He wasn't going to last much longer, and he knew she wouldn't either, but she was  _ so  _ close and it just wasn’t happening.

Jon reached under her hip and rubbed her clit, coating his fingers and thumb in her juices, causing her walls to flutter around him as he mercilessly pistoned in and out of her, Dany's cries of pleasure spurring him on.

"Jon! I'm gonna… oh  _ fuck _ … I'm gonna come!" She screamed, her body trembling. 

"Yeah?" He grunted rhetorically. "You gonna come for me, my queen?"

"Yes! Fuck, Jon, I'm almost there!  _ Please _ make me come… make me come all over your cock!"

He continued thrusting, at a loss as to why her body wouldn't just let go since she was just on the edge. He'd  _ never _ had this much trouble getting her off, and he knew if he didn't do something  _ very quickly _ , he'd come and leave her hanging.

Inspiration suddenly struck, and he moved his hand that was coated in her nectar to her arse, spreading it over her puckered hole before gently slipping his thumb inside. Dany gasped, her eyes flying open at the sudden intrusion before slamming shut again as an orgasm suddenly took her over.

"Oh  _ gods _ YESSSSSS!" She screamed, her cunt and arse clamping down on his cock and thumb as she came, her whole body shaking against him. Jon continued to thrust, his movements becoming erratic as he chased his own release. 

He finally exploded, his stones tightening, causing him to slow his thrusts to allow his release to happen. He felt Dany's walls milking him dry, and when he was finally done he collapsed, doing his best to fall to the side so that he didn't crush Dany and their child within her. 

Jon gathered her into his arms and she snuggled against his chest, both of them gasping in lungfulls of air in an attempt to catch their breaths, their bodies trembling in the aftermath of their orgasms. 

After a few minutes, they had both recovered slightly, and Jon felt his eyelids becoming extremely heavy. " _ Gods _ , that was incredible," he mumbled sleepily, his thumb tracing circles on Dany's back. "No…  _ you're _ incredible."

"Mmmm, you're not so bad yourself," Dany murmured against his chest, stretching up to give him a kiss, then settling down again. 

“Did I make up for keeping you waiting, then?” Jon chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

“I suppose so,” she teased, closing her eyes. “Goodnight, Jon. I love you.”

“I love you more.”


End file.
